Livy's Halloween
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Halloween special of Livy Moments. Livy's about seven and Damian's all Damian with some Colin thrown in there. It is a Halloween night to remember


**I was bored and decided that there should be a halloween special of Livy Moments kinda. Livy's about seven and i had this idea in my head so please enjoy :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"C'mon Damian, Halloween's tomorrow! What are you gonna be?" Livy inquired anxiously as she and him jumped rooftop to rooftop with Damian, both dressed as Robin and Little Red.

"Halloween is mere Childs play. It encourages the obesity problem in America by giving out free candy to children, and besides, we already dress up every night, why dress up in a different costume? The entire thing is absurd." Damian informed crossly.

"Oh, C'mon Damian. Where's the fun in staying in for Halloween?" Livy questioned with a laugh.

"Hey guys." Colin was waiting for Livy and Damian as Abuse, on top of one of the rooftops.

"Hey Abuse." Livy smiled. "Are you going out for Halloween?" she inquired.

"I might go out as Superman." Colin grinned.

"Cool. I was thinking of going out as a ninja." Livy giggled.

"Both of you are ridiculous." Damian sneered as he rolled his eyes.

"It's all for fun Damian." Livy giggled.

"The entire thing is preposterous." Damian debated and before Livy could say anything, alarms went off at the bank and the three sprung into action.

~*~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~*~

"You going trick or treating Livy nerd?" Jacob questioned as Livy walked to school. Despite how much she wanted to ignore him, she couldn't.

"Yup." Livy nodded, disregarding the taunting voice the boy was using.

"Only babies trick or treat. Nothing's scary about that. You're just a big sissy."

"Am not!" Livy exclaimed as she shot the boy a glare.

"Oh yeah! I bet you're too scared to go up to that abandoned hospital on North street and stay there all night. I hear it's haunted. The last person who went in there was never seen again." Jacob informed.

"Nu uh! I can totally do that!"

"Then tomorrow night, go there for the entire night! Prove that you aren't a sissy!"

"I will! I will stay in that hospital and if I do, you better never call me a sissy again, and you give me back the picture I drew in art class." she growled.

"It was a stupid picture." he mumbled to himself. The entire reason he took it was because he saw how hard Livy was working on it. "Fine, but to prove to me that you were there, grab a brick from the building and give it to me. Then I won't call you a sissy and I'll give you your picture back." Jacob sneered and Livy stuck out her hand to shake with the boy and the two shook firmly.

"Good luck with the ghosts you sissy." Jacob laughed and Livy glared at him as they walked into school.

"I'm not a sissy." she grumbled, but then started to worry. "Ghosts?"

~*~*~*~*~Later at Wayne Manner~*~*~*~*~

"Are you prepared to go trick or treating?" Damian questioned as he stood next to Livy. After much debate with her, he caved into wearing cat ears, a black suit, and some drawn on whiskers.

"Yup." Livy smiled behind her ninja mask.

They walked to the corner of fifth street where they were going to meet up with Colin, who was dressed up as Superman.

"How do you guys like my costume?" he inquired.

"It's awesome!" Livy cheered.

"It's stupid." Damian grunted. "The alien doesn't have red hair." Colin frowned slightly and Livy shot a glare at Damian.

"Shut up Kitty." she growled and Colin snickered. Damian in a cat suit was indeed, a humorous sight.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Colin inquired once his laughter died down.

"Well…" Livy began. "I was hoping that we could trick or treat until we reached the old abandoned hospital and then once we reach the place we quickly go inside, grab a brick, and run out." she explained. Damian raised an eyebrow and looked at Livy curiously.

"And why do you want to go in there?"

"Yeah." stated Colin. "Why? I heard it's haunted."

"Well…" Livy shuffled her feet nervously. "Jacob said that he'd give back something of mine and stop calling me a sissy if I agreed to get a brick from the hospital." she explained.

Damian let out a long sigh and shot Livy a small glare. She just stood there, looking at him with hope on her eyes.

"Fine." he grunted. "That boy really is a nuisance."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him.

"yes, yes, I am clearly wonderful, now get off." he growled as he squirmed in her hug. Livy then turned to face Colin.

"Is this okay with you?" Colin looked a little timid but nodded.

"I've seen worse then an old hospital." he chuckled.

"Great! So we'll get some candy, and then get the brick!" she exclaimed happily. It seemed like a perfect plan.

~*~*~*~*~After Trick or Treating~*~*~*~*~

Damian, Colin, and Livy stood in front of the abandoned hospital.

"So… there it is." Colin noted as he looked at the massive building apprehensively.

"Yup." nodded Livy, shaking a little. Damian shook his head and scowled at his two comrades.

"I heard that this place is haunted." Colin whimpered.

"Me too." Livy stated as she gazed at the building with fear.

"I heard that there's the ghost of this man in there. They say that he's a ghost of this man who was known as a no one through out life but wanted people to pay attention to him. He got sick and died in this hospital, and no one visited. People say that now he's still trying to get people to pay attention to him, not even realizing that he passed away." Colin informed in a grave voice.

"No way." whispered Livy in aw as she shook a little.

"You two are pathetic. Let's retrieve that brick and then get back to the manner before it gets to late." Damian grunted as he headed into the building.

Livy and Colin hesitantly followed behind him.

The building seemed to be rotting and smelled of mildew. The windows had holes in them and on the ground were shards of glass and dust coated every inch of the place. Cobwebs were in every corner of the building and walls were vandalized with spray paints stating curse words, pentagrams, and words saying things like: "Get Out", "Leave Now!" or "Welcome to hell."

All these things made both Livy and Colin tremble, but Damian kept plowing foreword, planning to achieve the objective.

However as they got deeper into the building and started looking for the brick, they heard crazy laughter from down the hall.

"Ghost." Colin squeaked with a yelp and hugged Livy tightly for protection.

"Not a Ghost. Something is going on." Damian stated and he started to walk where the laughter was heard, and Livy followed, letting her "Little Red" instincts take over.

Colin looked at the two with worry.

"Are you two crazy?" he whispered. "Why go towards the maniacal laughter?"

"Because it's not a ghost." Damian answered back in a quiet whisper. His eyes were locked on what was behind the bend of the wall. He then turned to Colin and whispered,

"You might want to turn into Abuse." Colin nodded, his face being serious. Damian would only ask him to do that if something wrong was happening.

Livy looked around the corner while Colin was morphing to see a young woman tied up with candles surrounding her and man towering over her with a knife mumbling something in what seemed to be like an ancient language.

Colin then lunged at the man disarming him, and Livy and Damian helped untie the woman.

"W-who are you." she mumbled frantically on the verge of tears.

"Um… Ninja girl." Livy answered. "And the guy who's fighting the guy who was about to kill you is Abuse, and…" she looked over at Damian. "He's Kitten Boy."

Damian shot Livy a glare but the woman passed out from hyperventilating.

"Cat boy?" he questioned as they carried the woman out of the building while Abuse had the crazed man unconscious, slugged over his shoulder.

"See, no ghost. Just a psychopath." Damian informed. "Now, Abuse, you drop of those two at the Police Station. Livy and I will finish retrieving the brick." he explained.

"Alright. See you guys later." Colin grinned.

"Bye." Livy smiled and they split up.

As Damian and Livy walked back into the building, Damian shook his head in disapproval.

"You got yourself so afraid over this building for nothing."

"Well sorry. It's just… ow!" Livy yelped for a moment and then looked around. "Did you pull my hair?" she questioned.

"No, how could I?" Damian questioned.

"Oh. O… kay." she whispered and walked closer to Damian. Not that he minded. As they walked Livy shivered a little.

"Is it me, or did it just get colder?" she inquired.

"I feel fine." shrugged Damian and Livy slowly nodded.

"Okay." she reached out and grabbed Damian's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Really Livy? You are _still _afraid of the place?"

"Damian, something doesn't feel right." she whispered.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

"Damian, did you hear that?" Livy questioned as she hugged his arm tightly. "It sounded like footsteps."

"It's probably the wind." he answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Damian…"

"Livy, calm down. There is nothing but us in this building!" Damian exclaimed and they came up to a pile of loose bricks. "Now, let's grab a brick and…"

Damian trailed off and his eyes widened as one of the bricks came flying at him. Damian was lucky that he had fast reflexes and caught it.

Then they heard a man's voice exclaim,

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Livy and Damian were standing outside the building in less than a second. Their hearts still pounding from running so fast.


End file.
